


A Lovely Fucking Mess

by th3d3adb0y (th3d3adg1rl)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, slight angst, small lil series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adg1rl/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basil and Simon doing cute things and being dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lion King

Simon lay back on the bed, watching the screen of his laptop intently, and crying. He wiped at his eyes and sniffed loudly. Baz came into the room, towel wrapped about his waist and skin damp and warm. He carefully sat on the bed, pushing the crying boy over, and squeezed his thigh.

"Simon, shhh, it's okay," the vampire whispered, tucking the blond to his chest and pausing the movie. He knew how Simba's death affected Simon and comforted him, loving the way the beautiful mess in his arms clung to him, sniffed into his neck, sought him out for solace. 

"Baz," Simon whispered. 

"Yes, love?" 

"I miss my magic." Basil paused, frowning and nodding. 

"You're still the most magical being of them all, Simon." Simon looked up, his blue eyes wide and full of tears. Basil couldn't help but his him. "I love you, boy wonder."

"I love you too, blood sucker."


	2. Baz and the Cat

Baz was walking back to his and Simon's flat when he noticed an extremely skinny black cat. He felt bad for the poor thing and whistled to it, causing the cat to look at him intently, curiously, and slightly threateningly. 

"Here, kitty, kitty," he called, copying what he'd seen his boyfriend do a multitude of times. Slowly, the cat came towards him, meowing softly. Baz bent down and held out his hand, allowing the timid creature to sniff it. Once satisfied, the cat allowed him to give it some petting, eliciting a pleased purr. Baz decided that this cat was now his, and scooped it up into his arms, heading to the door of the complex. 

"Hello, Baz," Simon greeted from somewhere in the flat when he heard the door open. The cat meow'd before Baz could speak, causing the blond beauty to speed to the living room, hands on his hip. "And who is this?" Baz laughed and brought the cat forward, allowing it to stare Simon down, before giving his freckled nose a lick. Simon wrinkled his nose, giggling. 

"I found it on the street, I wasn't sure what to name it, but I definitely want to care for the little bugger." Simon nodded and thought for a moment, sucking in his bottom lip like he always does, which drives Baz wild, so of course, the cat was set on the floor while Baz promptly attacked his boyfriends neck, kissing and licking it, sucking a spot just below his jaw, causing the blond to moan and glare at him.

"B-baz, I'm trying to think of a name," he huffed, quivering as Baz slipped his hand under his shirt, tracing symbols upon the smooth skin, continuing his assault upon the now red neck. Baz chuckled in response and pressed his cheek to Simon's. 

"Did you think of one?"  
"Hm? Oh, yes. Trouble," he said before yelping as his boyfriend nibbled his earlobe. 

They stopped after a sudden noise, the sound of glass shattering. 

"Fitting name," Baz groaned before dragging Simon along to clean up the mess their new pet had created.


End file.
